


We Are

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wings, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam probably was going to get eaten by velociraptors before the night was out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This part may seem a little rushed... because it is. I WANNA GET TO THE PLOT, OKAY??

Adam didn't wake up in his bed. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure he was awake at all, what with the fact that he was sitting on a hill way too picturesque to be real with a perfect blue sky and fluffy clouds soaring overhead.

It was like something out of a disturbingly cheerful storybook.

"I pick the scenery next time."

That was Alfie's voice. Adam sat up, turning around and seeing Alfie and-

He blinked, "Wings?"

Samandriel was there, but Adam would worry about that in a second. Right now he was wondering about the massive feathered appendages arcing and curling down around the angel's shoulders. Samandriel had his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms around them, but he made it look like his preferred method of sitting rather than a fetal position, which meant the wings (which were a shade of blue-grey that made Adam want to immediately relax) nearly hid him from view completely.

The angel looked somewhat nervous, his wings shifting, feathers rustling slightly before settling back down, "Alfie suggested a physical difference between us would prevent confusion." Which was probably an explanation, but Adam's brain didn't want to go there quite yet.

And that was about when Adam's mind valiantly made it past 'wings!' and realized Alfie and Samandriel were _sitting_ _next to each other_. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked, turning around and folding his legs underneath him.

"So, you know all those stories about angels appearing to people in dreams?" Alfie asked, a wicked gleam accompanying his evil smile.

It took about a microsecond for that to click.

"Are we _in my head_!?" He absolutely did not shriek.

Alfie exaggeratedly dug his fingers in his ears anyway, though, because Alfie was a little shit. "No, jeez, don't have a meltdown."

Oh good. He did not need an angel and someone who would almost certainly blackmail him rooting around in his private thoughts, many of which were about said angel-

"We're in _my_ head." Alfie finally clarified.

Son of a _bitch_.

Adam probably was going to get eaten by velociraptors before the night was out. What would happen to him if he died in Alfie's head?

He took a moment to reflect that he should have written a will the second he had a piece of paper and a pen at hand.

"Stop being such a drama queen." And Alfie had apparently developed mind-reading powers, either that or Adam's face was just very expressive today.

Alfie stood, brushing absurdly green and perfect grass off the jeans he'd apparently thought up for himself. He looked down the hill and between one eye blink and the next there was a forest stretching out before them. He grinned down at it.

"That's more like it. I'm gonna go explore. Try not to mentally scar me while I'm gone." And with that, he bounded casually down the hill, a blur of red in his Flash t-shirt.

Deciding not to wonder too hard what his fellow human meant by that, Adam glanced over at Samandriel, who was watching Alfie disappear into the trees with a thoughtful frown. He indicated the wings, "Are those real?"

Tilting his head, the angel replied, "In a manner of speaking. Alfie didn't want us to get mixed up, so he suggested this. They are only one facet of my true wings, which are multidimensional. Alfie's mind... 'translates' them into something you can both see. He has a strong imagination."

Adam wanted to say there was no way he could ever mix up Alfie and Samandriel. Their body language was too different, even the ways they used their shared voice made it sound distinct to each of them.

Instead, he absently scooted closer, lifting a hand, but freezing when Samandriel's eyes honed in on his outstretched hand like missiles. "Er... can I?"

After a tense moment, Samandriel let his wings slide down to brush against the grass, well within range of Adam, "I suppose..."

Remembering that Samandriel's wings were still healing, Adam was careful. The first brush of his hand encountered stiff, strong feathers that were silky smooth under his palm. It was sort of addicting, running his hands over these soft-looking wings to find them just as strong as any other part of the angel.

Speaking of whom, after the first couple of pets, Samandriel sort of... melted. He let out a breath and rested his cheek against the top of his knees.

"That feels... nice."

"You've never done this before?"

"We rarely manifest our wings on the physical plane at all and then only as-" Samandriel cut himself off by sighing contentedly as Adam got his hands on where feathers met skin and started running his nails lightly over the juncture, "-as a warning. I don't know if any angel has done this before."

"Probably not," Alfie said, appearing out of _effing_ nowhere, "What with the whole eyeball-melting thing. As a side note, you two are boring."

Adam squinted at him suspiciously, "Were you spying?"

"I prefer to think of it as 'keeping tabs on'."

"Slytherin." Adam accused.

"Gryffindork." Alfie shot back.

"I do not know those words," Samandriel complained.

"First thing when you wake up, we're educating you on Harry Potter."

"Speaking of waking up, you need to. It's nearly noon."

" _What_?"

"Time passes faster here." Alfie clarified, grinning before smacking Adam upside the head and propelling him straight into the waking world.

Adam gasped at the change, seeing the muted glow of his room all around him and feeling the angel curled up against him far too abruptly for him to follow.

He lay there for a few minutes, blinking at the ceiling and trying to get his brain to catch up with the sudden transfer.

"You know, Alfie's kind of an ass."

Samandriel just whistled at him.

They fell into a sort of pattern. Adam would spend the day working on the house and the night with Samandriel and Alfie. Sometimes Alfie would wake up and that's when Adam would go to the store. Other times, if they didn't need anything, they would just sit on the couch in the living room, sniping at each other and bonding over pizza and Adam's beat-up collection of the Blood Gulch Chronicles.

Alfie was Red Army, of course. Because he was clearly evil _incarnate_.

It was after a week of this that Samandriel finally woke up.


End file.
